For many reasons, displayed information content may be personal, confidential, or otherwise in need of security. With the large increase of information distribution systems in private, commercial or other use, the integrity of information is more prone to comprise. For example, with mobile phones, automated financial machines and a variety of handheld electronic devices, the information displayed can be observed by individuals, groups or other unauthorized personnel. This fact compromises privacy and/or security. There is a need for the ability to limit information to only those individuals that should have access to it, while maintaining the ability to provide that content in very public or even hostile environments.
Microdisplays based upon organic light emitting diode (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), cathode ray tube (CRT), and other technologies have been used to provide near eye information content for a variety of applications. In the usual configuration, the operator looks into a lens array at a large virtual image of a microdisplay. There is usually a flexible shroud around the eye area to limit outside lighting from reducing the display contrast.
While the use of an eye shroud with microdisplay devices can limit access to information and content to only a single user at any given time, it does not prevent unauthorized users from viewing that information content on the microdisplay device. In an example situation, a stolen cellular phone having a microdisplay attachment and memory for storing financial or personal records would give an unauthorized user access to those financial or personal records. Numerous such examples are possible in which an unauthorized user can gain access to secure content information if the unauthorized user gains access to a microdisplay device.
Embodiments of the present invention provides solutions to these and/or other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.